


Good Kitty

by deathbyoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Pampering, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyoon/pseuds/deathbyoon
Summary: After a long day at work, all Johnny wanted was to play with his kitty, Taeyong
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> first i would like to say that i am not a furry and this isn't suppose to be a furry fic, i'm just pushing my Taeyong as a Cat agenda that has circled my twt tl for days and i wanted to make something of it lmao
> 
> so pls enjoy and have a good day! xx

Johnny closed the door to his red chevy, pressing the 'lock' button on his keys as a loud 'thunk' ensured the car had been locked. Johnny walked the stone path that led to his white double doors, sticking in the gold key, turning it as he unlocked and entered through the door.

He closed the door behind him as he shrugged off his nicely pressed suit jacket off and onto the coat rack and hung at his small foyer. Johnny looked around the dimly lit area, "Kitten?" Johnny called out to the oddly quiet house, until a sound of soft footsteps and small bell ringing get heard from above the stairs.

Johnny smiled sweetly as he took off his black dress shoes and into the main space as he saw black, frilly knee highs in sight, coming down the stairs quickly as a small mass jumps at him, pale arms wrapping around his neck and thin, smooth legs wrapping around his middle, pulling the taller man into a warm and tight embrace.

"Daddy, you're home!" The young man squeaked, absolutely happy and excited to see the older man, "Oh, daddy, i missed you! I was a good boy today, I promise!" The young man chirped as he removed his face from Johnny's neck, a bright white smile was shown as his big, doe eyes were shimmering with tiny sparkles. His dark hair was a bit ruffled and his black headband was crooked due tight hug. It made Johnny chuckle as he fixed the headband back to the young man's hair.

The young man in Johnny's arm was his lover and _kitty_ , Lee Taeyong. 

Taeyong was a bright and young 21 year old who was also a senior in college. The way these two met were very unconventional. Johnny is 32, you see, he wanted to go back into the dating game but didn't know how so he wallowed his misery at a local bar where he would drink his "pain" away. But, besides he usual bartender, Jaehyun, Johnny got greeted by a young and pretty boy named Taeyong. Johnny was _enchanted_.

At the time, Taeyong had pretty pink lips that would always be covered in pretty lip gloss that matched his cotton candy pink hair with would be pinned back with a few bobby pins. Taeyong always wore a casual white button up, with the first two buttons unbuttoned.

Johnny would come in every day after seeing the young cherry haired boy, getting one or two cups of scotch on the rocks, as he watched Korea's SNL on the small tv above the bar. The two would always make small talk, Johnny trying to throw in some subtle flirting which Taeyong would slowly catch on.

Everything change from the subtle attraction when Taeyong slipped his phone number with Johnny's second glass, causing the older man to be intrigued. And just a few days later, the two went on their first date, and now 10 months later, the two live together and have a loving relatonship.

But...not a vanilla one.

"I missed you too, kitten," Johnny smiled as he saw the face of his young lover that was still shining with excitement that his boyfriend was home, "How was today? Were you lonely without daddy?" Johnny asked he let the younger man down, who pouted because he wanted to stay in Johnny's arms but nonetheless relented and placed his clothed feet on the gound.

"It was okay, I was doing some coloring, daddy!" Taeyong giggled into his hands, letting his index finger hang on his lips, biting the small bud, "And I'm always lonely without you, daddy," Taeyong pouted, eyes going sad as he gazed at the older man.

"I hate having to wait for you come home, it feels yucky without you," Taeyong said with sadness, which caused Johnny to soften his facials and gaze at Taeyong lovingly, "I'm sorry, baby, I was making money for you and me." Johnny apologized with a soft kiss to Taeyong's plush lips as Taeyong accepted, letting his finger fall to kiss Johnny back.

"I want another apology," Taeyong whispered against Johnny's lips. soft, doe eyes going dark as they look directly at Johnny's brown ones, "I want a _better_ apology," Taeyong said, biting his lips as he saw Johnny's eyes darken as well.

"Mm, let me owe it to you then, baby." Johnny growled.

He let his large hands grip Taeyong's pale hips, hoisting the smaller one over his shoulder as he heard a surprised yelp from his kitten as he raced up the stairs and to his room, hearing Taeyong's soft giggles and whimpers as he throw the smaller one onto the large king size bed. The crisp white sheets crumpling at Taeyong's body laid there with wanting desire.

Johnny stared down at Taeyong and took in every detail the younger was wearing. He has on his cute black headband with the cute black kitty ears accompanying it, a black suede choker with white lace trimming adorned his neck with a tiny gold bell in the middle of it. Taeyong wore a black lacey bralette that was accompanied with matching black lacey panties, black knee highs with white lace trimming, cute little black lacey cufflets to top it off, and a black tail peaking underneath the younger one's bottom. 

Taeyong looked like an absolute _dream._

"You're so gorgeous for me, kitten." Johnny gasped out as he loosen his tie, throwing it to the floor, "Can't wait to _destroy_ you with my cock," Johnny smirked as he heard Taeyong whimper at his dirty talk, shurgging off his shirt before he dipped down to Taeyong, eloping him into a passionate kiss.

Taeyong yelped as Johnny's plush lips captured his, making him turn to jelly as he complied to the rough kisses. 

His arms snaked around Johnny necks, pulling the giant closer to him as their tongue now dance with each other.

Johnny pulls away from a moment which made Taeyong whine, not wanting to break the kiss, making Johnny smirk as Taeyong's submissive behavior. Taking off the younger one's bralette, tossing it with the other discarded clothing as Johnny lips latch onto Taeyong neck, sucking on his pusle point which made Taeyong convulse.

"M-Master..." Taeyong gasped out as Johnny left rough kisses and soft nips down his neck and collarbone before his lips from Taeyong's cute little pink nipples, which Johnny absolutely adores.

His lips latch onto to the left one, rolling it over his tongue before nipping at it with his teeth.

It made Taeyong squirm and whimper at the action. The boy's senses heighten as he felt Johnny lick and taste one nipple while the other gets fondled between his fingers.

"O-Oh master..I need you.." Taeyong gasped as he felt Johnny lift his head up, a string of saliva connevting between his abused nipple and Johnny's tongue. It made Taeyong hotter than before at the erotic sight.

"Mm, what do you want master to do, baby?" Johnny purred as he left soft kisses down his chest, to his stomach, while both his hands played with the lace of his panties.

"T-To touch m-me.," Taeyong bit his lip to hide his whimper as Johnny's fingers ghosted over his erection that was still tucked into his lace panties, "T-To fuck m-me so hard that I-I can't walk the next d-day.." Taeyong struggle to speak when he felt Johnny now palm him through the lace, causing a delicious friction that Taeyong has been craving.

"I-I want you to b-breed me..." Taeyong mewled and Johnny basically lost it.

Johnny tugged at the black lace as it disintegrated in his hands, leaving Taeyong in his cute knee highs.

Taeyong moaned at the action, knowing he riled Johnny up and he was going to get what he's been wanting for the entire day.

"I'll fucking breed you." Johnny said through gritted teeth, roughly grabbing onto Taeyong's hips, making the small boy practically bend in half as he plae legs were lifted in the air.

Taeyong let out a noise of surprised as he felt his body curl up and his ass revealed to Johnny.

"I'll make sure you take my cum as if your life fucking depends on it." Taeyong groaned at Johnny's dirty talk as he saw the older man rummage through their bedside drawer to pull out a pink bottle of lube.

 _strawberry flavored,_ Taeyong's favorite.

Johnny looked down at Taeyong's ass, seeing the cute black tail still attached to it, it made Johnny's lips quirk as he felt the soft fur under his fingertips, "Looks like you all prepared for Master's cock, huh?" Johnny smirked as he got a good hold of the soft tail, doing an experimental tug which caused Taeyong to spasm in pleasure.

"O-Oh fuck, master..." Taeyong moaned as Johnny slowly pulled away the tail, showing the pretty pastel blue butt plug that's been in his ass for hours...stretching the muscle for Johnny's cock.

"What a fucking gorgeous sight," Johnny groaned at Taeyong's gaping hole that was grasping over nothing, trying to go back to it's original state after being forced open for hours.

Johnny really couldn't keep his patience as he popped open the cap of the pink bottle, putting some of the strong smelling lube onto his fingers, instantly making contact to his cock as he jerked himself, spreading the lube all over his cock for Taeyong.

"F-Fuck me, master.." Taeyong moaned at the action of Johnny jerking himself off, "M-Make me your cum dumpster.." Taeyong moaned as that sentence really pushed Johnny to the edge as he inserted his large cock into Taeyong in one slick, slow movement.

He filled Taeyong to the brim, making the young one babble our nonsense as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes to Johnny filling him up so good.

Truly, no butt plug compared to Johnny's cock in Taeyong's mind. Johnny's cock is something he worships and loves, it was his favorite meal and toy. He can't get over how every time Johnny fills him up, it still gives him chills.

"O-Oh master..I-I'm-" Taeyong sputters as he felt his little cock start spurting hot, white ribbons on his stomach, blushing red as he saw himself cum untouched.

Johnny saw it and couldn't hold back. He pounded himself into Taeyong which made the younger one scream as Johnny filled him up with his cock. Taeyong was babbling, whimpering, and squirming over Johnny's cock being impaled into him.

One of Taeyong's favorite sensations.

"M-Master!" Taeyong yelled from the top of his lungs as he became a moaning mess to Johnny's fast and hard speed.

Johnny even knelt on one leg to give Taeyong the ultimate fuck he deserved. "F-Fuck kitten, how the fuck are you still so fucking tight.." Johnny asked as he fucked Taeyong's tight hole, moaning at the feeling of Taeyong's ass clenching around his cock.

"M_More master.." Taeyong moaned, breaths becoming uneven as his tears fall down his temples, panting like an actual animal as Johnny continued his rough speed, hitting Taeyong _perfectly_ on his prostate which made Taeyong wail.

"M-Master, I'm cu-cumming!" Taeyong gasped as Johnny gotten even faster, as if it was possible, making the knot in Taeyong's belly swell up, ready to unleash as he heard Johnny growl, "C-Cum, kitten, cum for master," and Taeyong let it release. Feeling the knot explode as his cock spurted white ribbon again all over his stomach, causing a bigger, stickier mess than before, gasping at the feeling of Johnny;s thrusts becoming more and more sloppy, knowing he was edging closer.

"F-Fuck, Taeyong, b-baby!" Johnny cried out as he did one last slam into Taeyong ass, releasing his ejaculation into Taeyong, painting his walls with his cum as Taeyong moaned ans huddered to the feeling of being full with Johnny's cum.

The two were panting as Johnny slowly took his cock out of Taeyong's ass, seeing the messy hole grasp around nothing again until he laid down next to the submissive, who let his legs fall down to the mattress, gasping for air.

"Are you okay, my kitten?" Johnny asked, looking at Taeyong who seemed to be completely dazed, until he got a small nod and a light giggle from the cutie, "I feel great, daddy..." Taeyong turned his head to Johnny, panting as his eyes were glossy with love and lust, making Johnny smile small, "I'm filled with daddy's cum..and I'm gonna have his kitties," Taeyong giggled, making Johnny shake his head with a wide smile.

"What a silly kitty you are," Johnny said, propping himself up on his elbow to place a small kiss on the younger's forehead then getting up to get a wet rag to clean Taeyong's tummy. He cleaned the sticky area and placed the rag on the floor with the rest of their clothing, then joining the bed again.

He placed Taeyong onto the pillows, putting him into the duvet as he did as well. He pulled the tired young one to his chest who snuggled sweetly into his chest with a soft pur, making Johnny smile as he took the black headband off and placing it on the bedside table.

"Good kitty," Johnny praised, giving Taeyong on last kiss to his head before he drifted to sleep with Taeyong in his strong arms.


End file.
